Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider Zi-O 2019: Tetra Start-Up
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of kamen rider zi-o 2019: Tetra start-up is a written story by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Varian has left the cruelsome five and the time jackers week a new user of the another blade ridewatch. Their search takes them to Camden town, where they find the great nephew of one of the greatest Disney Villains, cruella De vil, Hunter De vil, and he takes up the mantle of another blade. Meanwhile, the kamen rider club Z is trying to figure out the mystery of their new upgrade forms when they discover two potential rider candidates have been transported to the school of friendship from their home in Camden, Dolly and Dylan Dalmatian. But hunter is after them and their family. Can the team save the dalmatians before It’s too late? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) souji tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) kabuto Zector Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Dylan Dalmatian Dolly Dalmatian Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Anga Makucha Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Van recruits dylan and dolly from the show 101 Dalmatian street into the kamen Rider club Z * Van unlocks a new upgrade form, Zi-o tetra * Hunter joins the time jackers as the new another blade Scenes Courtney meets Dolly Dalmatian * (Courtney was playing in the courtyard of the School Of Friendship until she hears someone) * ???: Look out! Comin’ through! * Courtney: Huh? * (a Dalmatian pup on a skateboard comes crashing into courtney and they both fall on top of each other) * Courtney: Ow.... * Dolly: oh I’m so sorry (she helps courtney up) * Courtney: It’s okay. * Dolly: I’m dolly, dolly Dalmatian. Who are you? And what’s up with this place? * Courtney: The name’s Courtney. Princess Courtney to be exact. But, you can call me Courtney. And this place is the School Of Friendship. * Dolly: Princess? School of friendship? Ok I’m defiantly not in Camden anymore. And still no sign of my bro Dylan anywhere * Courtney: Don’t worry, Dolly. I’ll help you find Dylan. When was the last time you saw him? Van Meets Dylan Dalmatian * Van: (has been Up all night conducting tests on the upgrade form ridewatches) must...keep...testing (nods off) * (Dylan is searching around for his sister; Dolly until he sees Van, tired and all) * Van: zzzzzzzzzzz * (Dylan approaches van and barks) * van: Ah! (Falls out of his chair) oh, hey who are you? * Dylan: I’m Dylan. Dylan Dalmatian. Who are you? * Van: I’m van solas. * dylan: oh well nice to- Wait...did you just understand me? * Van: ummmm yeah? Everyone here can understand animals * dylan: Wait....what?!?! * Van: w-woah calm down there dude * Dylan: *breathes into a paper bag* * van: please calm down, I can explain everything. * (He fills Dylan in on the magic that this world has and thanks to it he and the members of his team have the ability to understand animals, but he remained skeptical since he was a dog of science) * Dylan: So, let me get this straight.... The way you and your team are able to understand me is because of the magic in this world? * Van: yup thats pretty much the long-short of it * Dylan: Whoa... Mission To Camden * (The time machines land in Camden, England) * Van: Woah, so this is England, huh? * Courtney: I’ve never seen this part of England before. * Meet the Pups Hunter’s Deal Trust and friendship * (Dylan enters a room with dolly to find van laying down a bit upset) * dylan: hey um..van? We wanted to apologize...we may have gone a bit too far with the making fun of humans things... * van: (silent) * Dylan: we really didn’t mean to offend you...right Dolly? * Dolly: Yeah, we totally screwed up.... Part of the family * Dylan: no! The pups! * Courtney: We gotta save them! Tetra Time * (The Zi-O II, Geiz revive, Woz ginga, And tsukuyomi eclipse ridewatches glow) * Hunter: What? * (The four lights shoot out and combine in van’s hand into a new ridewatch, the zi-o tetra ridewatch) * Van: (presses the button) * Zi-o Tetra ridewatch: (Beeps) Zi-O tetra! * (Van slots it into his driver) * Zi-o tetra Ridewatch: Zi-O! (Standby music starts and a light shines on Van) * (Van turns the dial on it causing Geiz’s rider mask to show up next to his and a light shines on Geiz) * Zi-o Tetra ridewatch: Geiz! * (Van does this two more times revealing tsukuyomi and Woz’s Rider masks and enveloping them in light) * Zi-o tetra Ridewatch: Tsukuyomi! Woz! * Van: Henshin! (He spins the driver) * Zikyu driver: Rider time! Kamen Rider Zi-O! Tetra Time! 4 Become 1! Kamen Rider Zi-o! Geiz! Tsukuyomi! Woz! Te~Ta~Ra! Tetra! * Geiz: Woah what the-(gets transformed) * woz: Wait hold on- (gets transformed) * Tuskuyomi: Wait a minute! (gets transformed) * Van: guys!? (gets combined with them) * (Geiz, tsukuyomi, and Woz turn into writswatch like rings that attach to the new armor, combining the four riders into one with each of their original face masks on the armor and a new visor being created for the face) * Courtney: Oh my stars.... * gallus: did they just do what I think they just did? * dolly: you mean fuse into one rider? * Gallus: ok so it isn’t just me who saw that! * Van: woah...something amazing just happened! * Geiz: (through his head piece) ok what’s going on? * Tuskuyomi: (through her head piece) did we just fuse together! * Woz: (through his head piece) I think we did! * Van: geiz! Tsukuyomi! Woz! we just became one rider! * (meanwhile all four of them are in a dark place with a clock in the center and their four symbols from their visors on the walls. van turns the clock towards woz and gives him control of their newly shared body) * Woz: (Through zi-o Tetra) Rejoice! The power of unity has created the four in one rider that will change the future! Behold! Kamen Rider zi-o Tetra! * kion: Hevi kabisa.... * (control goes back to Van) * Van, Geiz, Tuskuyomi, And Woz: we’ll make a new future! * Courtney: Ready, guys? * The four of them: yes! * Hunter: you don’t scare me with your technicolor costume! * Van: oh it’s more than a costume! (He charged in) * Courtney: Attack! * hunter: (tries to slash at zi-o tetra only to be blocked by the zikan zclipeser, summoned by Van) what?! * van: your not just dealing with one of us! (Summons his Zikan Girade And slashes him) * hunter: (falls back and gets back up) * Van: Geiz! Over to you! (He gives control to Geiz) * Geiz: (Summons his zikan zax in ax mode and slashes hunter) * Hunter: gah! * Geiz: sue! Your up! (He switches control over to her) * sue: (summons her Zikan zai) Epilogue Times To come Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Written Stories